


But baby, a kiss will do.

by judgementdays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, louis likes harry okay sue him, x-factor set whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementdays/pseuds/judgementdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel Harry shift and his body turns and suddenly Louis is faced with bright green eyes and puffy lips right in front of him and it's a little too much to take in. He just really wants to kiss him, really, really badly. He's totally screwed.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis has a recurring dream. Harry doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But baby, a kiss will do.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyoyyooyoyoyoyy
> 
> x-factor fic bc why not
> 
> hope u all love, sorry it's short working on something atm!!:)))

It's dark and Louis cannot see a thing. Okay, so that's a lie. He can see the sheets laid out beneath his body, can see his hand when he waves it in front of his face, but besides that, he can't see a thing.

And it's not like he needs to being seeing, it's three in the morning after all, he should be asleep.

But the thing is, he had the dream again so obviously he needs to tell Harry who is currently asleep in the bunk below him.

The sheets are balled up at his feet, and he's left only in his boxers due to the heat in the X-Factor room they're all cramped in, and his body feels slightly sweaty. So he wipes a hand over his forehead and shifts on the old mattress he hardly spends anytime in, clearing his throat quietly.

"Harry," Louis whispers, staring up at the ceiling, eyes closed. He does not get a response, though he doesn't expect one.

"Curly," Louis whispers again, shifts on his side and peaks his head down to watch Harry shift and turn in his bed and huffs out a large breath.

Stupid sleeping Harry. He decides he does not want to wake the other boys up, so he ends up carefully sliding down the ladder and padding along the floor quietly to Harry's bed.

Harry is still very much asleep, curls matted in front of his eyes and so Louis carefully crawls onto the bed with him, tucking himself easily into his side.

He can feel Harry shift and his body turns and suddenly Louis is faced with bright green eyes and puffy lips right in front of him and it's a little too much to take in. He just really wants to kiss him, really, really badly. He's totally screwed.

"Hi," Harry whispers, and his breath tickles Louis' face in a way that makes him shiver.

"Hi," Louis repeats and hooks his legs around Harry's waist so they're pressed together, and he knows that if he did this with Stan or any one of his other friends they'd be disgusted, but this is just how they work, the HarryandLouis way the other boys make fun of.

"Why're you up?" Harry asks through a yawn, then, "Why am I up?" and after a few moments of silence, "Why are we up?" because Harry's an idiot, but Louis loves him a whole lot.

"Because I had the dream again, H," Louis says quietly, voice rising slightly as he swings over so he's straddling the boy, beaming brightly directly down at him, so hard he thinks he might blind him.

It takes Harry a moment, but then a big, dorky smile is on his lips and his breath is still tickling Louis' face and Louis doesn't really care.

"Did you have the football?" Harry questions, voice slow like honey.

"Yes." Louis answers, like he does every time Harry asks this question.

"With the hippo?"

"Yes."

"And the song that was playing was-,"

"Wannabe. Yes."

"And," Harry looks hesitant now, shyer in a way he almost never is anymore, but he's still grinning, "And we kissed in the end?"

"And we kissed in the end," Louis whispers, and that's the thing.

He's been having this one absurd dream over and over and he'd kill himself if it wasn't for the ending, where Harry appears out of nowhere, steals the football from his hands and kisses him hard. Louis sometimes wakes up feeling hard, but he certainly does not tell Harry that part.

They agreed that if Louis has the dream five times, it must mean something. So it's up to the god's, and now, after the 5th time, Louis' sort of an excited yet nervous mess.

They stare at each other for awhile, it could be hours, could be seconds. Harry's breath is heavy and low and he's thinking hard, Louis can tell by the way his eyebrows are furrowed together just slightly, so he carefully strokes Harry's jaw with his hand lightly for a few moments, studying him until Harry speaks up.

"Come to the back with me."

The "back" is codename for the back porch, which is sort of _their_ place, where they spend the majority of their free time. They talk, mostly, talk and cuddle and learn new and exciting things about each other that no one else knows.

And so Louis slips off Harry's lap first, careful not to creak the floorboards as he waits for Harry to roll out of the bed as well. Their fingers end up tangled together as they pad across the floor silently, giggling to themselves as they pass Zayn snoring loudly, echoing in the quiet room.

They're laughing breathlessly by the time they stumble onto the back porch, falling into the lawn chair together that's hardly enough to hold both of their bodies, but really, this is Harry, and Louis does not want to give up any time he can use pressed into Harry's side.

Louis tucks his face into Harry's neck and smiles into his skin and Harry just holds him, the cold night air finally making them shiver and pack together tighter, closer, so that no cold air can get in between them.

"The city looks pretty tonight, Lou," Harry says softly, and Louis wants to snort, because they can't even see the city from the way they're laying, but he doesn't point it out, and instead kisses Harry's cheek and nods slowly in agreement, shifting from where he lies on top of the younger.

They lay in the numb silence for a long time, taking each other in, because at the moment, each other is all they have.

"I hope we get through," Harry mumbles, voice lowering and becoming slower than normal. Harry gets this way at night, scared and he clings onto Louis like he's the only thing he's got in these moments, becoming much younger than he really is.

"We will, babe." Louis promises, because it's only week five, they can't get out now. Louis presses a kiss to his nose and he can feel Harry's skin heat up against his lips, despite not being able to see the blush he knows is on his cheeks, probably spreading to his neck like a wildfire.

"But like, if we don't, we won't see each other again." Harry whimpers so Louis turns over so he's once again straddling him, though it's harder now that they're in a small chair, and wipes the tear from Harry's eye before it can travel sadly down his cheek.

"Harry Edward Styles," Louis whispers, holding onto his chin carefully, "No matter what happens in this competition, I'll make sure we still see each other, got it? No matter what. We could become world famous, for all we know, and we won't have to worry about a thing." Harry smiles at that, dopey and big and the tears are long gone and Louis' quite frankly glad.

"That'd be nice," Harry whispers, then rephrases, "Becoming famous. We'd be able to do whatever we wanted, then."

"We'll take over the world, you and me," Louis smiles, and Harry smiles so hard Louis wonders if it hurts his cheeks a little. 

"I'd like to take over the world with you, I think," Harry says lowly, yawning even though Louis knows he's not tired.

"And we will, even if we make it to the top or not." Louis replies, voice soft and caring, fingers carefully threading through Harry's curls, combing out the small tangles.

Harry hums in agreement, then closes his eyes, his own hands curling around Louis' hips and rubbing the skin below his boxers and it feels so nice, so like them, Louis almost purrs in sasifaction.

"Besides, if we get out this week, at least I'll be able to know I finally did this." Louis whispers suddenly, ignoring the way his stomach churns and his heart pounds heavily in his chest, yelling at him to lean over and kiss him already.

And so he does. Kiss him, that is. Right on the lips and he can feel Harry take a sharp intake of breath and then relaxes into it, smiling lazily against Louis' lips before pressing his own back to match. They fit around each other and tangle fingers in each others hair, kissing slowly and carefully like they've got all the time and the world.

And they do, of course. Have all the time in the world.

Because Louis' got his whole life to press kisses to Harry's neck and all over his body and Harry has his whole life to make breakfast for Louis every single day. They have the rest of their soul existence to snuggle and wake up facing each other, but right now, they only know what's happening right in front of them, and what's happening right in front of them is pretty damn great.

Louis almost says how much he loves him, but keeps his lips pressed onto Harry's instead, smiling stupidly when Harry tugs him closer by his hips, wanting more.

He'll save those words for another time, when he doesn't have the world at his fingertips and his favorite boy right beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: judgementdays  
> ~I am but a firefly  
>  caught in his jar   
> and when he looks at me,   
> I can’t help but glow~


End file.
